


Good With Kids

by epiclifeinruins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ginger Kids, Hux's family, Kylux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiclifeinruins/pseuds/epiclifeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hux's ginger nieces and nephews pester the living daylights out of Hux and Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good With Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by tumblr @generallyhuxurious' headcanon about little ginger Hux children, and also an idea about Hux having lots of nieces and nephews who all take a fancy to Ren as soon as they meet him. I can't for the life of me remember who it was that came up with the nieces and nephews-idea, so if anyone knows please tell me! :)  
> Anyway, these brilliant and lovely ideas touched my cold, unfeeling heart and I just had to write something.  
> Also, thank you so much to hollycomb for letting me use the first name that you gave Hux in your amazing work "Children, Wake Up". That name is beautiful and I love it!
> 
> SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!: If you haven't yet read "Children, Wake Up" (which you absolutely and totally should) and do not wish to know what Hux's first name in this work is yet, (since it is revealed in the most wonderful of ways) then I strongly suggest that you drop this fic right here like a hot potato and go read CWU. Go on! Shoo! Do it!

It had been a surprisingly good day on the Finalizer and General Hux felt more at ease than he had done in a long time. After the loss of Starkiller Base his stress levels had been considerably higher than usual, but today Hux had been able to relax as everything had actually been running smoothly since breakfast. Not even that huge infant Kylo Ren had caused any trouble or thrown a single tantrum for almost 24 hours, and that was a very rare blessing indeed.  
Therefore, Hux found himself bordering on optimistic and he had been almost pleasant to be around this day. Due to this, the mood on the command bridge felt close to cheerful as he approached Lieutenant Mitaka to monitor the star destroyer’s course. 

“Verify the course, Lieutenant.” Hux said as he studied the screen displaying the coordinates of the ship. “I want to make sure we don’t get too close to that asteroid belt. 

“Yes, sir.” Mitaka said, as he turned around to relay the order to the officer at the helm console. 

Hux inhaled deeply and let the air escape his lungs in a way that could almost have been described as a sigh of relief. The tension in his shoulders was almost entirely gone and his temples were blissfully free from any kind of pain. But as Hux stood gazing out through the great window of the bridge, a sound suddenly reached his ears. A sound that he could only identify as a shriek of some sort. He turned his head towards the direction where he thought it had originated, and he caught sight of Mitaka’s facial expression as he did so. 

“Did you hear that?” Hux asked the officer, frowning. 

“Yes, sir, I did.” Mitaka answered, with a confused look on his face. “It sounded almost like…”

“A child.” Hux filled in. 

Before Mitaka could answer his commanding officer, the doors of the bridge whooshed open and what at first sight looked like a small army of ginger, very short people flooded the bridge. 

“UNCLE ELAN!” the horde cried in unison as they all rushed towards Hux, shrieking with joy. 

“What in the…” Hux managed to gasp before he was entirely engulfed in his five enthusiastic nieces and nephews, all of them demanding his full attention at the same time. 

The eldest, Corran, was eleven years old, an amiable and down-to-earth boy. He was very tall for his age, his shoulders already broad and strong. Hux had always felt a strange sense of relief for the boy’s sake due to the fact that he had not inherited the slight frame of the Hux family. A body type which Hux himself had been forced to endure his entire life. 

“Uncle!” the boy said eagerly as he grabbed Hux’s upper arm with both his hands. “Are you going to teach me how to fire a blaster soon?” Corran had a passionate interest in all kinds of weaponry. 

“Well, I…” Hux began as he looked into his nephew’s almond shaped eyes, which were the same colour of green as his own. But he did not have time to finish his sentence due to the next onslaught of ginger relatives. 

Hux felt two pairs of hands tugging on his belt as he looked down into the lively faces of the two eight-year-old twins, Mai and Latia. Both girls were practically hanging from his waist as they fought both each other and their older brother for Hux’s attention.

“Do you have the newest TIE fighter model on this ship yet?” Mai asked as she tried to push Corran’s hands away from Hux’s arm. Both girls loved starfighters and piloting. Very early, Hux had realized that his nieces had potential, as they were both clever, intuitive and extremely brave. All were qualities essential if one was to become a skilled pilot. 

“Oh, please say that you do, uncle!” Latia said, joining her sister in her pleading, as she tugged a little extra on the General’s belt. “We’ve been dying to see it!” 

“As a matter of fact…” Hux said, disoriented by the sudden and involuntary game of 20 questions that he had been thrown into. Again, he had no time to finish what he was about to say, as he felt a small finger poking into his left side. Hux turned his head and lowered his gaze to find 6-year-old Johren standing beside him, impatiently prodding him with a plump index finger. 

If the boy had spent as much time on his school work as he did on eating, Hux was positive that his nephew would rise to the top of his class without any difficulty. He was a fiercely intelligent child, bordering on genius. The boy had once followed Hux around the Finalizer for over two hours asking him intricate questions about the ship's construction and machinery. Just when Hux had felt as though he was about to break down into tears, his sister had finally showed up and saved him from his overly inquisitive nephew. 

“The level of cleanliness on this star destroyer is extraordinary.” the chubby little boy first pointed out objectively, stabbing his finger into Hux’s side yet again before he continued. “When will lunch be served? I am very hungry.” 

“Thank y…what?” Hux gave his nephew a baffled look, beginning to get more and more flustered by this seemingly unending stream of random questions. He took a deep breath and straightened his back, making an effort to regain some of his authority, but before he could tell his nieces and nephews to calm down, he felt something moving around by his left leg. It was 4-year-old Kaida, who promptly sat down on his foot and then proceeded to wrap her arms and legs around his lower leg, squeezing it as tightly as she could. This was a ritual that Hux had to go through every time the girl caught sight of him. It seemed as though his youngest niece had taken a quite a fancy to her rigorous uncle, for she always clung to his leg or waist as soon as she was given the chance. One of her parents literally had to peel her off Hux in order to free him from her. Kaida never screamed or fought, but she held on with all the strength her little arms could muster in order to cling on to her uncle for as long as possible. For Hux, these situations were so awkward that it physically pained him. If his little niece did notice his discomfort, she didn’t seem to care. She always held on to him for dear life, no matter what. 

As Elan Hux, General of The First Order, stood there covered in ginger children, desperation now clearly visible in his eyes, a voice was heard from the doorway from where the children had burst through just a moment before.

“Children, please give your uncle some room!” 

Onto the bridge walked a strikingly beautiful woman, carrying a baby in her arms. Her long, flowing hair had the same strawberry blonde colour as that of her children. She was tall and slim, her eyes a slightly darker shade of green than Hux’s. Her bright, beautiful smile lit up her face as she walked up to Hux and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Essa,” Hux said, giving his younger sister a stern look. “How many times have I asked you to inform me well in advance if you have any plans on visiting? This is highly inappropriate! I am on duty.” 

Essa Tarkin, née Hux, laughed as she began to untangle her brother from her children’s affectionate hands and arms. 

“Oh, don’t be so overdramatic!” she said, as she gently tried to pull Mai away from Hux’s waist. “You don’t seem very busy right now anyway, and the children were dying to meet their uncle. We’ve all missed you, believe it or not.” 

Essa took her brother’s hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze before she moved closer to him, holding out the baby in her arms towards Hux. 

“I also wanted you to meet your new nephew.” she said, smiling softly at her son, who was just waking up in her arms. “Elan, meet Kael.” 

The baby opened his eyes and looked straight into Hux’s, reaching out for his face with a fat little hand.  
Hux looked into his youngest nephew’s eyes and then back up into his sister’s. 

“Yes. Very lovely indeed.” he said, slightly embarrassed knowing that the entire crew on the bridge were now staring at them. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form at Hux’s hairline as he felt more and more uncomfortable. He had never felt at ease with any form of social interaction that was not connected to his role as a General. He had always preferred his own company to that of other people and now, when his sister and her six children had invaded the bridge of his ship, he felt a bit like a hounded animal with no chance of escaping. Little did he know that the situation was about to get a lot worse. 

As Hux stood there, nervously inspecting his sister’s most recent offspring, he suddenly heard a chuckle of delight. Hux flinched as he realized that he had completely forgotten that Lieutenant Mitaka was still standing beside him, with a first class view of the event in question. 

“He is beautiful!” Hux heard Mitaka say, as the officer took one step closer towards Essa to get a better look at the baby, now fully awake in her arms. 

“Oh, thank you, Lieutenant!” Essa said, smiling at him. “Would you like to hold him?” 

Mitaka’s smile widened and he nodded his head eagerly.  
“I would love to!” he said, as he reached out and took little Kael from his mother’s arms and held him tenderly against his uniformed chest.  
The baby cooed with delight and his little hand reached out and grabbed Mitaka’s gloved index finger as he tickled the baby’s chin. 

“Hello there, little one.” Mitaka said smiling sweetly at the child. “He’s a strong little fellow!” he continued, looking up into Essa’s eyes, smiling even wider as he nodded his head towards the baby’s hand still grasping his finger. 

Viewing this scene, with five ginger children still tugging at his clothes and demanding his attention, right eye now twitching violently, Hux had had enough.  
He cleared his throat and turned to Mitaka, letting out the majority of his frustration on his officer. 

“Are you quite finished, Lieutenant?!” Hux blurted out, giving Mitaka a furious glare. 

Mitaka flinched as he saw the look on his commanding officer’s face. He immediately handed the baby back to its mother. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” he mumbled, standing to attention with an anxious look on his face. 

“Then return to your post, Lieutenant.” Hux hissed, leaning slightly forward, towering over poor Mitaka who was now cowering in front of him. 

“Y..yes, sir!” Mitaka stuttered as he saluted Hux and gave Essa a slight bow before he hurried away. 

“You didn’t have to be so hard on him, Elan.” Essa said softly, shaking her head. 

“I can’t very well have my officers holding babies whilst on duty, Essa!” Hux snapped. “It is extremely unprofessional.” 

“I thought he was very professional.” Essa said. “And very nice, too.” 

Hux gave his sister an annoyed frown and was just about to ask her to take her children to the mess hall until he could join them there, but before Hux had time to say this, he could hear brisk, almost stomping footsteps approaching from behind. There was only one person on the entire ship who walked like that. 

Ren.

Hux had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from screaming out loud. 

“Hux!” he heard Ren say as the footsteps drew closer. “You need to…oh…?”

Ren’s tone of voice changed from commanding to confused as he caught sight of the tall redheaded woman with a baby in her arms and the small battalion of ginger children surrounding Hux.  
Hux turned around to face Ren as best he could, since he still had a 4-year-old securely fastened around his left leg. 

“What is it, Ren?” he growled. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?” 

Ren just stood there, staring at the children who were now staring back at him. It was quite clear to Hux that Ren was about as comfortable around children as he was. 

The focus of the five children now completely shifted from Hux to Ren. They were all clearly fascinated by this huge man, all dressed in black, with a big scar across his face. So, naturally, they all began to move closer to him, like predators having caught the scent of fresh blood in the air. 

The inquisition began almost instantly. 

“Are you a giant?” Mai asked Ren, staring up at his face, tilting her head back so far that she almost fell over. 

“Um…no.” Ren said, his eyes beginning to dart anxiously all over the place. “I’m a…human…being…” he continued, sounding almost surprised by his own statement.

Corran had now caught sight of Ren’s lightsaber, hanging from his belt.  
“Is that a lightsaber?!” the boy asked with excitement.

“Yes.”

“Can I try it!?”

“What?! No!”

More and more flustered, Ren instinctively covered the weapon with one of his huge hands. Unfortunately, the children were far from finished with him.  
Johren now took a step forward, peering up at Ren, with a puzzled look on his face. 

“What happened to your face?” he asked as he pointed to the scar covering the right side of Ren’s face. 

Ren gawked at the fat little ginger boy as he tried to collect himself. 

“I…it was…” he began, but he was interrupted as he suddenly felt something brushing against his right lower leg.

“What the h…” Ren flinched and looked down in surprise. 

It was Kaida, who had now found someone new, and very interesting indeed, to cling on to. She had therefore begun to move from Hux’s leg to Ren’s, and she was now in the process of wrapping herself around Ren’s leg as she looked up at him in fascination.  
Ren stared at her like she was something that had crawled out of a swamp and was about to devour him right there and then. 

Hux felt a slight tug at the corner of his mouth and he suppressed a smirk. This was a turn of events that suited him perfectly. Seeing Ren in the same predicament that he had found himself in just a few moments ago, made Hux feel a lot better. A lot better indeed. But he was soon going to regret his smugness concerning Ren’s current suffering because his sister’s children had not forgotten about him. 

“Are you going to marry our uncle?” Latia asked Ren boldly, throwing her curly ginger hair back as she put her hands on her hips. Hux was convinced that the girl had uttered the question with a voice so loud that it could have been heard by the entire population of the galaxy. 

A moment of absolute silence descended on the bridge. The only thing that could be heard was the beeping of the odd comlink here and there.  
Then someone suddenly snorted loudly. Hux immediately spun round, with an infuriated look in his green eyes, trying to locate the culprit. But everyone in his crew had their eyes fixed on their screens and every face Hux scanned was completely blank, so Hux could not determine which one of his crew members had made the sound.  
The look on Ren’s face was all but blank, though. His eyes were as big as dinner plates and his face was slowly but surely turning bright red. He made a sort of croaking noise as he was apparently trying to from a coherent sentence.  
Luckily, Essa took pity on them both as she decided to finally take control of her children. 

“Children, let’s leave uncle Elan and Lord Ren alone. They have a lot of work to do.” She smiled as her children almost simultaneously took a step back from Hux and Ren and walked over to her. All, except for little Kaida, who was still hugging Ren’s leg as hard as she could. Her siblings had already begun to leave the bridge as they had been asked to do, when Kaida’s mother bent down by Ren’s side and gently took hold of one of her daughter’s arms. 

“You can spend some more time with Lord Ren later, sweetie.” Essa said, smiling down at the girl. “But for now, I think he needs his leg back.”

Kaida loosened her grip on Ren’s leg, slowly at first, but soon enough she was standing up again, holding her mother’s hand and still staring at Ren with wonder in her eyes. 

“We’ll go to the mess hall and wait for you there, Elan.” Essa said as she gave her brother’s upper arm an affectionate pat. “It was lovely to see you again, Lord Ren.” she said, giving Ren a smile and then she turned around to walk away, holding her daughter’s hand. The only answer Ren managed to give Hux’s sister was a whimpering, and he stared at Essa and her daughter as they turned around to walk away.  
When they had almost reached the door, Kaida suddenly let go of her mother’s hand and ran back towards Hux and Ren. She almost threw herself around Hux’s leg and hugged it tightly as she looked up into her uncle’s face with her big hazel eyes. 

“I love you, uncle Elan!” the little girl said, her bright voice filled with devotion as she squeezed Hux’s leg a little harder.  
Hux was sure that he heard someone make a sound of endearment as the girl uttered her declaration of love, but he wasn’t sure of it. 

“Ah…outstanding. Ditto.” Hux said stiffly as he looked down into his niece’s eyes, thinking that those eyes reminded him of someone else’s. But, at the moment, he couldn’t remember who that person was. “You'd better run along now. Your mother is waiting.” Hux continued, gesturing towards Essa as she was standing in the doorway looking at them. 

Without saying another word, the little girl let go of his leg and turned around to run back to her mother. As she passed the console where Mitaka stood, she waved at him. Mitaka smiled widely at the girl as he waved back, but as soon as he saw the glare that Hux gave him he flinched and hurried back to his post with a chastened look on his face.  
As all of this took place, Ren just stood there, his mouth ajar, rocking ever so slightly from side to side. 

“I will join you presently.” Hux managed to call out to his sister as he regained his composure along with his ability to draw actual breath. 

“I have...to go...now...” Hux then heard Ren say, his voice faint and sheepish as he stared into nothing. 

“That’s fine, Ren” Hux said, clearing his throat as he stood up straighter, trying to keep a neutral look on his face. “We can discuss whatever matter you had in mind later.”

Ren said nothing, he just stood there for a good few seconds, then he swiftly turned around and almost rushed off the bridge.  
Hux gave him a quick glance before he turned his head to take a look around the bridge. The entire crew, who had of course been watching them both intently, now jumped as they realized that the General was glaring at them, and they all immediately turned their attention to the screens in front of them.

It was safe to say that the atmosphere on the bridge had now changed from close to cheerful to very awkward indeed. 

Hux clenched his fists as he turned to look out through the window of the bridge again. Thousands and thousands of stars shone brightly and, as he stood there gazing at them, Hux suddenly realized whom he had been reminded of as he looked into his niece’s eyes a few moments before. 

Hazel eyes.  
Ren had hazel eyes too.

Suddenly, Hux felt an overwhelming need for any form of alcohol. A considerable amount of it. Either that, or to bang his head against a wall as hard as he could.  
But instead of giving in to any of these urges, General Hux stood perfectly still, his hands folded behind his back, staring into space, trying desperately to think of anything else than the colour of Kylo Ren’s eyes.


End file.
